NO HUG?
by KityPryde
Summary: Kid Flash comes to see Jinx after a long time gone.


Jinx was hanging out with Gismo in their front yard when they started talking about Kid Flash, "Arg! Kid Flash makes me so mad! He's such a stupid boy!"

"I know," Gismo's complained, "That crud-muncher thinks he can beat anyone just 'cause he has super speed, more like pitsniff'n stupid speed!"

Jinx laughed, she liked Gismo. He was like a little brother... sort of. He was like an insanely smart little brother who sometimes set your alarm clock off to explode in your face if you didn't turn it off in time... but that was another story.

"You know what Gismo?" She asked bravely.

"Huh?"

"I like you."

"Wha?" He stared confused. She started forward to give him a hug, but he backed away.

"Eww, Jinx! What's wrong with you? I don't want any coodies."

"I just... I don't know...and HEY, what do mean I've got coodies you little dork?!" She became angry but quickly cooled off.

"Heh, heh. I'm hungry. I'm gonna go inside and eat some pizza." He stopped before leaving and said very awkardly and un-Gismo-like, "Um, but Jinx?"

She turned back absentmindedly, "It's in the fridge."

"No, what I meant was, um, Jinx, you're, you know, you're okay."

She half smiled, "Thanks Gismo."

"Yeah whatever." And with that he left and Jinx was alone.

Not surprisingly she started complaining about Kid Flash again, "Stupid boy. With his dumb super speed. His annoyingly positive attitude. That stupid hair. Cute smile. Dreamy blue eyes-Yah!"

Jinx was interrupted by a red and yellow flash that zoomed by around her.

"Kid Flash!" She shouted and he stopped with a screeching halt against the side walk.

"Jinx! I am so happy to see you!" He exclaimed delightedly and despite her obvious anger ran towards her in fake slow motion with open arms. Pink static formed on her hands and he decided to stop short, "No hug?"

"Not really. And have you been spying on me?"

"Of course not. I just didn't want a perfectly good hug to go to waste."

"You have been spying on me!"

"I was not. In fact, I'm spying on every member of Hive Five, except you. You just happened to be near Gismo."

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right."

"Don't you wanna know where I've been?" He asked with eagerness.

"Not really."

"Kay." He said cheerfully.

Kid Flash smiled brightly and just watched Jinx quietly.

"Where have you been, Kid Flash?" She asked, eager to break the silence.

"Huh? What ever do you mean, Jinx?" He asked, pretending to be confused. He was obviously enjoying Jinx's interest, no matter how small. She crossed her arms and started to leave, "Oh, just forget it, I don't care anyways."

He zipped up beside her so they were walking side by side, "Jinx, don't go."

She walked away and was at the front stoop when she stopped and looked back, "Why should'nt I? You go all the time."

The realization appeared on Kid Flash's face and he ran quickly to the edge of the stoop, "Wait, please Jinx! I know you're mad at me for not coming to see you for so long but-"

"Ha! Is that what you think? Actually I was really happy when you quit following me everywhere I went. I am disapointed now cause you came back."

"But listen, Jinx, I was stuck doing guard duty all summer!"

She faced him again, slightly interested, "I'm listening."

Kid Flash's face immediately lit up and he walked up the stoop and casually stood closer to Jinx, "Yeah it was a real bummer. I was supposed to guard some secret door but it turned out they didn't need me for that, so I ended up doing practically nothing, but I couldn't leave for security reasons and I couldn't even use my super speed which was a real bummer cause time felt slower and there were all these boring adults there who thought I'd break something and there were absolutely no other kids there or anyone even remotely close to my age and so now you know why it was so boring."

Jinx gasped and took in a great amount of air. She wasn't even the one talking, but she felt out of breth.

Kid Flash expained further, not even slightly tired, "And so that's why I couldn't come and see what you were doing all summer." The boy grinned, "But don't worry Jinx, cause now I'm free to bug you all the time."

She sighed, "Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. So why'd you have to go there anyway?"

The masked boy shrugged, "The Flash made me. He had relatives coming over or something and I got the feeling he wanted me out of the house."

Jinx smirked, "Gee, I could never imagine anyone ever wanting to get rid of you."

He nodded in aggrement, "I know, neither can-" , then he looked up at Jinx who had started laughing uncontrollably, "Hey, wait a minute."

"Ha ha ha HA HAH!"

He smiled at hearing her laugh, despite the fact that it was at his own expence.

When she stopped he grinned even wider at her, "You can't hide it Jinx, I know you like me."

She stopped and rolled her eyes.

"...a little bit?"

She began laughing again and Kid Flash said, "Yes! I made her laugh."

"I'm laughing at your goofy smile!"

"Thought you said it was cute."

Jinx stopped, "What was that?"

"Mmm, nothing." In a flash, he was on the other side of the railing, gazing up at her.

"Before..." She asked slowly, "...How much did you hear?"

He rested his chin on his hand and sighed contently, "I love your dreamy eyes."

Jinx blushed and he was off in a flash. She was about to go inside when a small piece of paper on the ground caught her eye. There was a beatiful pinkish-red rose attached. She picked it up and read the note,

Jinx,  
had to go help the titans with something,  
but don't worry, cause I'll be back to grind your nerves some more. Ha ha.  
As always, Kid Flash.  
PS. You really do have pretty eyes.  
PSS. Tell the guys if they're not nice to you I'll sabotage more of there stuff.

A loud shouting from inside was heard, "HEY! Who unhooked the cable!"

"I'll bet it was Gismo!"

"Let's get him!"

A loud crash was heard but Jinx went on and read the last part,

PSSS. I am still accepting that hug.  
PSSSS. Tell Gismo it was an accident, I really didn't mean to do it.

"Ahhhhhhh! What happened to my room!!?"

"Looks like it's underwater to me, partner."

"Argh! I know that Billy. Shut UP!"

"Hey don't tell me to shut up."

"I wasn't talking to you Mammoth!"

Even louder crashing sounds were heard. Jinx smiled warmly before heading into the house to break up a fight.


End file.
